


Silence

by Miphan



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miphan/pseuds/Miphan
Summary: Sylph contemplates her relationship with Yuno.





	Silence

Every day - if days can be counted in the place she inhabits- she feels like a star.

A lone bright existence shining in the darkness.

Even after all these years -it must have at least been that long- the call is familiar. But also foreign. Different. Unique.

It's a flickering light in the darkness of her consciousness. A hand poking, shaking her awake.

A part of her doesn't want to answer.

In her dream the sky is blue. Blue and empty and all hers. It all belongs to her. Her heart leaps with the wind. Her wings flutter as she flies higher and higher.

In the end, she falls.

Because the call bears a promise as ancient as her existence. A promise of companionship, of friendship, of freedom. And she wants and craves all of them. Everything that her new chosen one can give her.

The darkness fades away for she shines brighter than ever. Brighter than any star could hope to shine.

She sees him before opening her eyes. He is tall and dark with eyes who rival the golden dawn.

She yawns, feeling his eyes fixating on her. She feels his emotions. Wonder. Amazement. Confusion. She finds his purpose and attacks. Her wind blows his enemy away with ease, saving a silver-haired boy with an aura that is different from everyone else's.

Not that any other human concerns her. She is only interested in the one gifted enough to call upon her.

In hindsight, she wishes that she had paid more attention to her chosen's companions.

She isn't used to indifference.

Her former masters- every single one of them- were elated to have her. They showered her with praises and paid the utmost attention to her. Like a precious, one of a kind treasure.

But Yuno is different.

They train together in the Golden Dawn's headquarters. They get stronger together. They fight together. She can tell that her assistance is appreciated, but his gratefulness is never voiced.

Yuno wears a face of apathy most of the time. He rarely speaks even when someone is addressing him. Nevertheless, she can tell that there is a storm brewing inside him. One that harbors all his desires, all his dreams, all his hopes for the future. Everything he wants to be and everything he wants to protect.

She is happy that she belongs in the eye of that storm.

And yet she can't help feeling jealous when he removes his mask for other people. People that are not Sylph. It's a rare sight to behold, but when it happens, it leaves her feeling flustered and restless.

Especially, when that Asta kid is involved, which is normally the case. She simultaneously loves and hates the way Yuno's eyes brighten with the promise of a challenge. The way his lips form a smile or a smirk or anything different than apathy, exhaustion or determination. He even manages a whole conversation when he is around. It's jealousy, she knows. Jealousy as green as her dress. She hates possessing that feeling. Yuno is a good person. He deserves better than that. She sighs internally as her eyes find her chosen one. Yuno is half lying on his bed with a book propped up on his left knee. The basics of Mana Manipulation, the cover provides with golden elegant letters.

It's the one the Captain gave him. Her eyes twitch at the reminder of their leader. It isn't like she hates the man. From what she has seen he is a valuable mentor to Yuno and every other Magic Knight under his care. But there is something about him -about his mana- that is bothering her. It's powerful and calm, sad and dangerous. She feels like looking at only one side of the mirror. It's concerning, but she doesn't want to blame anyone on unfounded suspicions. If the worst comes to shove, she is certain that she and Yuno will make it.

Yuno bookmarks a page and sets the tome on his nightstand. It's a sign that he is ready to turn in for the night. It had been a long day for the two of them, full of missions and fighting. Now the moon is way up in the sky, casting its soft glow on the kingdom. Yuno blows out the candles, leaving the room to be bathed in the moonlight. He gets comfortable under the covers, clutching his pendant for a second before relaxing. He never parts from it. Sylph yawns and flies to him, settling down on the fluffy pillow. Yuno doesn't turn in his sleep so she has no trouble sleeping this way. "Sylph." She hums sleepily, waiting for the customary goodnight. "You've been rude lately." That sentence has her eyes snap open. From her position she can only see Yuno's dark hair, but the tone in his voice is serious and demanding an explanation. She huffs, pouting even though Yuno can't see it. "Ignoring people is rude." She always speaks her mind. Always.

Two beats of silence pass before Yuno speaks.

"My silence doesn't mean ignorance."

Another two beats.

"Goodnight."

Yuno closes his eyes and sleeps, but Sylph stays awake, mulling over the words.

Silence doesn't mean ignorance.

And what does it mean?

It means he cares in his own way.

She is surprised at the answer her inner voice gives.

But it's true, isn't it?

_They train together._

They know each other.

_They get stronger together._

They evolve together.

_They fight together._

They protect each other.

They care about each other.

It's different but similar at the same time.

Sylph rises from her position and leans over Yuno's head. She places a quick kiss on the crown of his hair. The Magic Knight doesn't move and Sylph lies back down with a smile.

She has gone and done it again.

She has gotten attached.

Maybe even more than any other time.

There will be a void in her heart after he dies.

And what will she have then?


End file.
